


Kinktober Day 12 - Lingerie

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711





	Kinktober Day 12 - Lingerie

Amanda perched on the edge of the bed in her fluffy plaid robe. Cole entered the bedroom to find her smiling mischievously.

“What are you up to?” he grinned.

“Come on over and find out.” He walked over to the bed and when he reached the end of it, she slid the robe off over her shoulders. She wore a black lace bra and when she pulled the robe apart around her legs she revealed matching panties connected to stockings. Amanda stood up and put her arms over his shoulders.

“Happy birthday.” He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. She tugged him towards herself instead and brought him on top of her. Cole shed his work pants and t shirt as quickly as he could. He ran his fingers down her body, fingertips slowing over the lace until he reached her panties. They were high-waisted, with plain but pretty flower designs decorating the sides. He pressed his lips to the top of her covered mound.

“Before I go any further, this is like, the best birthday present ever,” he smiled. With that, Cole moved down her right thigh, pressing kisses and the occasional bite to the bare skin. She hummed, staring down at him as he worked on her thighs. Eventually, Amanda became impatient and wriggled her hips to try and get his attention back on her. He grinned up at her.

Carefully, he pulled down the lace panties, uncovering her pussy. Two fingers slid between her folds while his mouth littered kisses over her skin. He bit down on her inner thigh and she gasped, the sharp pain like electricity shooting down her spine.

Cole nibbled up her thigh until he was at her cunt again. He stroked against the soft folds and brought his tongue down to join them. His tongue ran gently over her hole, moaning as he tasted the slick she produced. She put one leg over his shoulder and pushed her hips up to his mouth. Amanda brought one hand up to reach into her bra and pinch her nipple. Cole wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked.

“Ah! Oh shit, Cole. Feels so good baby, keep going.” He suckled at the sensitive nub and slid a finger into her wet pussy. Amanda rocked her hips down into his touch, the heat in her belly growing hotter. Cole flicked his tongue over her one last time before replacing his finger with his mouth. He pressed his tongue as deep as he could, lapping up her juices and eating her out like his life depended on it. She tasted like heaven. He couldn’t help pushing his hips into the mattress to get some friction on his cock.

With one of his hands rubbing her clit and his mouth hard at work sucking and licking at her clenching hole, she grew closer and closer. Amanda gripped his hair with her free hand and held him close as she rode his face until she came. Cole licked at her until she went limp and released his hair. He settled his head on her stocking-clad thigh and gripped his cock.

“Seriously babe I, oh fuck. I love you. This was the best birthday present ever,” his hand stroked over his cock until he was groaning and coming all over his hand. He panted into her skin and came down from his orgasm. There was a clicking sound and a bra hit him in the head. He glanced up to see her attempting to shimmy down the panties the rest of the way.

“Sorry, it was pretty but it was cheap. Not the most comfortable lace in the world.” Amanda let him clamber up on the bed next to her and they curled up together.


End file.
